


Aimer et chérir

by la_mariane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/pseuds/la_mariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville attend le verdict familial...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aimer et chérir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Love and Cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13275) by Alisanne. 



> Disclaimer : pas à moi, je ne me fait pas d'argent avec mes fanfics (ou les traductions).

_ C’est le moment, dit Bill.

Neville, qui avait été tendu toute la soirée, hocha la tête.  
_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?_ J’aimerais que tu restes, dit Bill. Mais … il vaut probablement mieux que je commence seul l’explication.

Neville se pencha et l’embrassa.  
_ Je suppose. Je ne veux juste pas qu’on pense que je suis de trop…_ Ils ne le penseront pas, vraiment ! Bill jeta encore un coup d’œil à l’horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mais ils seront là d’une minute à l’autre.

Neville se leva._ Je vais juste … faire un tour.  
_ Il y a de la brume, dit Bill, en jetant un coup d’œil à l’extérieur du cottage. Sois prudent.

Neville sourit.  
_ Bien sûr.

********************************************  
Le brouillard humide caressait le visage de Neville comme il marchait. Cela le calmait, en dépit de ce qui se passait au cottage.

En soupirant, Neville enfonça se mains dans les poches de son pantalon et il continua à marcher, cataloguant mentalement les plantes qu’il voyait en chemin pour se distraire.

 _Hoste, Astilbe, Cimicifuga, …_ En poursuivant son catalogue mental, Neville oublia ses ennuis et commença à planifier un jardin aquatique. _Un étang derrière le cottage, cela serait bien…_

_ Te voilà.

Neville cligna des paupières au moment où Bill émergea du brouillard.  
_ Est-ce que tout est arrangé ?

Bill tendit les bras vers lui.  
_ Oui, C’est … fini.

Soulagé, Neville l’embrassa.  
_ Bon. Raconte-moi tout.  
***************************************************************************************

Pendant que le brouillard tourbillonnait autour d’eux, Bill prit le visage de Neville entre ses mains en chuchotant :  
_ Les Delacourt ont approuvé : tu peux élever leurs petits-enfants avec moi.

Neville poussa un soupir, les yeux fermés. « Merlin en soit loué. »

Bill l’embrassa.  
_ Ils ont été tout à fait charmants d’ailleurs. Apolline savait tout de tes exploits pendant la guerre. Il sourit. Je pense que mon goût en matière d’hommes l’impressionne.

Neville rit.  
_ Je suis juste content qu’elle ne se rappelle pas de moi pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Bill lui lança un regard concupiscent.  
_ Moi, je me rappelle de toi.

Neville cligna des yeux.  
_ Mais comment… ?

Bill lui fit un clin d’œil :  
_ Quoi ? J’ai de yeux.

Neville passa son bras dans celui de Bill en riant.  
_ Bon, est-ce qu’on va retrouver les enfants ?  
_ Allons-y.  
*******************************************************************************

_ Donc tu es notre nouveau papa? demanda Victoire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Heureux, Louis gazouillait.

Dominique fixait Neville de ses yeux bleu-vert.  
_ Tu ne vas pas nous quitter comme Maman, dis ?

Les yeux humides, Neville l’attira près de lui. De tous les enfants de Bill, elle était celle avait qui il avait établi le contact le plus rapidement.  
_ Ta maman ne voulait pas partir, mais elle est tombée malade et les guérisseurs n’ont pas pu la sauver.  
_ Donc, ne tombe jamais malade. Victoire dit cela avec la logique implacable d’une enfant de sept ans.

Bill, qui berçait Louis dans ses bras, sourit.  
_ C’est l’idée, ma chérie.

Neville approuva d’un signe de tête. La mort de Fleur avait été tragique, mais il comptait bien chérir sa nouvelle famille.


End file.
